Walking Through Shadows Of Ice
by krbrookhouse
Summary: Maybe all along, he had feelings for Mizore. Maybe he never wanted to realize, but he knows he wants to have fun with it. M for lemon and language. Will try to update every week. First FanFic. Any suggestions are accepted.
1. 1 Some Alone Time

Chapter 1

**Yokai Academy, a school to shelter monsters and teach them to live without their true form. But what scares me the most now, is that I'm not even a monster. Though I have a brothel worth of girls from the academy "in love" with me. Though ones a succubus, ones a eleven year old witch, ones an ice lady, and the last one is a vampire. So my life can get pretty exciting.**

My favorite part of the day has recently become catching my ice lady friend, Mizore, in the act of trying to stalk me. But by now I have memorized most of her hiding spots. She's really cute when she pouts after getting caught. She has gotten some new stalking spots, but I still know where they are. She hates being caught.

The only thing that is shocking is she doesn't smother me like the others. The succubus, Kurumu, stuffs my face in her breast, the witch, Yukari, tackles me, and the vampire, Moka, sucks my blood every day. Mizore watches from a distance, I feel bad for her. Maybe when I get out the building I'll find her and walk to school with her. It's the least I can do.

"Tsukune!" I hear the familiar voice of Moka yelling at me.

I want to try avoid most of the girls today, though I can't just ignore them completely. The image of the aftermath is very destructive. I should respond, but how do I tell her I want to talk to Mizore alone, worst the others. Well I will have to come up with something.

"Hey, Moka" I respond not quite awake.

But instead of a conversation, I am greeted by two fangs in my neck.

"Really? Again, Moka!" I scream, because I promised her I would let her suck my blood, but it's starting to get way too often.

"I'm sorry, it's just your blood is so delicious!" She sounds so cheery.

"Hey, Moka?" I say very softly.

"What is it, Tsukune?" She answers in her usual cheery tone.

"I need to talk with Mizore, Alone" I answer with emphasis.

"That's okay!" She still sounds cheery, but I still hear a hint of sadness.

"Thanks, Moka." I say a little upset at myself.

I start to walk ahead to Mizore's new usual morning spot. I end sneaking around until I am right behind her. She notices that Moka is alone. She makes a funny face at this and whispers something to herself. I didn't quite catch it. That is when I decided to sneak up behind her and scare her.

**That's when I noticed the rest of the girls jumping at Moka asking where I was. She was a good friend and didn't say a single thing. I'm just sad that she had take on my harem alone. But enough is enough I decided to slowly sneak up on Mizore. I tiptoe right up behind her and grab her by the waste.**

"Aaahhh!" I hear scream from being scared so badly.

"Hey, Mizore." I answer in a normal tone.

"Tsukune! Next time you do that I might accidentally freeze you!" She yelled at me with her normal pout and worried tone.

"The important part is I got away from the rest, I wanted to walk with you to school." I say with no real emotion in my voice.

"W-what!? Don't you normally go with the rest of the girls." She turned bright red at an instant and stuttered a bit.

"I normally do, but you're the only one that doesn't suck my blood or smother me." I answer with all honesty.

"A-are you sure you don't want to walk with Moka? She was all alone with the rest of your harem." She answers with a bit of a stutter.

"I told Moka I would be going to school with you today, Mizore." I answer with a bit of embarrassment at the sound of my words.

"O-okay." She said turning a scarlet red.

I got up from the hard ground I had ended up sitting on. As I did Mizore hugged me with all her might, she then unlocked her arms and jumped out of the bush and signaled for me. I quickly cooperate and get out of the bush.

**"So? Why did you want to walk with me all alone?" She said curiously.**

"I realised that you are the only person who just sit backs and watches, instead of doing something, like, forcing my face into your breast." I answer with a bit of a teasing tone in my voice.

She decides to answer me in the same tone. "Why? You want me to start shoving your face in my breast?" She was a real tease.

"I'm not saying that it would be a bad thing." I teased.

Then out of the blue I get a set of arms around my neck and force my face to their chest. It took me a second to realize that it was indeed Mizore's chest. but unlike my natural reaction to Kurumu, I just sat there and enjoyed it. I couldn't tell if she had realized it. But it was the best twenty seconds of my life.

"Like I said, not a bad thing." I teased.

"Maybe I'll do it more often?" She teased right back.

"Mizore?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I knew she knew what I meant.

"If you think you can handle dating an ice woman." She responded with the exact words I thought.

"At first I would have said no, but... now. I know I want this. Do-" I was quickly cut off but a pair of lips making contact with mine.

I knew at that moment my thoughts were wrong, I didn't love Moka, I loved Mizore Shirayuki. Her lips were so soft, and her body so slender. I knew from that point on she was the one for me. I just held her in that kiss for as long as we could. We soon broke apart.

"If it's like this always, maybe I can adjust pretty quickly?" She just giggled as a response and took my hand.

As we approached the school building, we saw the entire harem with their jaws to the floor. It was a funny sight, but the war about to rage was gonna get bad. I just squeezed her hand to let her know I wasn't going to let go. She squeezed right back. I was happy at this thought.

"Ice bitch! You are so going to die!" Kurumu quickly screamed.

"Kurumu! Just let it go!" I was quick to defend Mizore, like I should be.


	2. 2 A Project

Just a quick note, I thought since I just launched the story I should put at least one more chapter this week. So here is the second part to the story. Last, starting now there will always be a flashback to the ending of the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

**As we approached the school building, we saw the entire harem with their jaws to the floor. It was a funny sight, but the war about to rage was gonna get bad. I just squeezed her hand to let her know I wasn't going to let go. She squeezed right back. I was happy at this thought.**

"Ice bitch! You are so going to die!" Kurumu quickly screamed.

"Kurumu! Just let it go!" I was quick to defend Mizore, like I should be.

* * *

****

"Since when are you and the ice bitch going out!?" She demanded.

"Since our way here." I quickly responded with a huge grin on my face.

**Moka was shocked, but happy for us at the same time. I knew if someone was going to be understanding, it was Moka. I could always count on her for being supportive of me. But I was just glad I was finally with Mizore.**

Just I was about to speak we heard the bell. I can't count how many times that bell has worked against me. I quickly picked up Mizore in a princess fashion and ran for class. The others had fire in their eyes as they watched. As expected other kids who were late stopped in shock at the sight of me carrying a laughing ice woman to class.

As we rushed in class all the students, and even the teacher, turned and stared in shock at the sight of me carrying Mizore into class. There were jaws hitting the underworld when I set her down and kissed her. We then promptly took our seats and listened to the whispers.

"I thought Tsukune had A thing for Moka?" Some guy whispered.

"We all thought that, but now with this, I can't make heads or tails of it." Some guy whispered back.

"I thought if he was just going to cave into dating one of the girls it would be Kurumu." He whispered back

"You know I can hear you right?!" That was Kurumu.

"What was that Ms. Kurono?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing!" Kurumu awkwardly responded.

At that point I had lost interest in the whispers going on and just sat there staring at Mizore in front of me. Her hair was a beautiful color, one you could never expect to find in the human world. I also knew from carrying her hair had a wonderful lavender scent.

"Hey. Hey, Tsukune!" I hear a whisper coming from my right. A note?

I took the note when the teacher wasn't looking. I propped up my book and unfolded the note. It said "Are you sure about going out with Mizore?" I quickly look to my right to find Kurumu raising an eyebrow at me. I simply nodded. She looked really sad after that.

After School

**"So? Tsukune, what do you want to do?" Mizore asked.**

"Just because we're going out doesn't mean we can skip out on this project." I said with all seriousness. She just pouted.

"Where do you want to study?" I asked.

"Your room!" She said with all the joy in her heart.

"Okay. But don't get any thoughts, we are studying." I said with a serious look on my face. She again pouted.

"Fine. But before we go I need to grab something from my room." She said with a mysterious look on her face.

We slowly made our way to the girls dorm. I said I would wait outside. After a minute she poked her head out and smiled. I was hoping she didn't do anything but just came out with her bag, but it seemed to have an extra box in it. I never questioned it. We then promptly left for my dorm room.

"So, Tsukune? This is your room? Just like mine." She smiled.

"That's how it generally works with dorms." I smiled back.

We spent the next couple hours just discussing the project. We finally finished our discussion when we realized it was two hours past curfew. I know this wasn't going to turn out well for me. She then picked up her bag then headed for the bathroom. I waited for a couple of minutes when Mizore walked out in an almost completely transparent nightgown. It was very short, barely covering her thighs.

"Uh... Mizore?"

"I'm sorry I just needed to get into something more comfortable. It looks like you're enjoying it as well." She smiled deviously.


	3. Becoming One

Quick note, I thought about adding a little more drama that only involves Tsukune and Mizore, I have a few ideas in mind, but the drama with the rest of the girls must happen first. And don't forget to review. Also, if you like, send me some suggestions, they are always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 3

Warning: Not for Little Children

We spent the next couple hours just discussing the project. We finally finished our discussion when we realized it was two hours past curfew. I know this wasn't going to turn out well for me. She then picked up her bag then headed for the bathroom. I waited for a couple of minutes when Mizore walked out in an almost completely transparent nightgown.

"Uh... Mizore?"

"I'm sorry I just needed to get into something more comfortable. It looks like you're enjoying it as well." She smiled deviously.

* * *

"W-what?" I questioned. But she was right, I was hard.

"Oh, poor little hard, Tsukune. Completely at a loss as what to do with his sexy girlfriend, at night, in his room." She was devious.

I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her for long, but the risk were too great. If she got pregnant, I don't know what we do. But now it would break us apart. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to resist for the sake of our relationship. But she probably knew these same risk, why would she be doing this.

"Don't worry. I took precautions." She smiled

She went over to her beg bent over, purposely showing me her cleavage. She opened up and pulled out a box... of condoms! She had a box of condoms. Probably given to her by her mother when she visited.

"Here you go, Tsukune." She then walked over to the bed walking very seductively. That Tease!

I stood up and walked slowly over to her. every step I take a step getting closer to the basically half naked ice woman. She just gave a bigger smile with every step. She was so beautiful, even if she didn't have these condoms, I wouldn't have been able to resist her. Her nightgown hugged her in all the right ways, sticking to her curves like water. I opened the box of condoms when I was halfway there, taking one out, then throwing the box across the room.

I finally lowered myself on top of her on the bed planting my lips firmly against hers. I then started to look for an entrance into her mouth with my tongue. She gladly accepted. We just layed there making out for, who knows how long? When I decided it was time for the next step.

When I separated my lips from hers she blushing a scarlet red. I slowly grabbed the bottom of her short nightgown, only reaching to her thighs. I slowly pulled up and over head. She then slowly reached for the buttons on my shirt. She unbuttoned them one by one until she had reached the last one, I slowly peeled it off revealing my bare chest.

We both had only had two articles of clothing left. She shyly reached for the button and zipper on my pants. She slowly undid both. We then worked together to peel off my pants without leaving the bed. I then reached around her body slowly unhooking and peeling off her bra. The only clothes left on me were my black underwear. All she had were her light blue panties. But I couldn't take my eyes off of the other 99% of her body.

"My body isn't beautiful, is it?" She saddened. She thought I was staring at her because she was ugly.

"Mizore, your body is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I was scared because I thought you would think you thought my body was bad." I said truthfully.

"Oh, Tsukune!" She said with happiness.

There was only one thing on both of us not letting us become one. Our underwear. Kissing her passionately I slowly reach down rubbing her body all over on my way down, working several moans out of her. I finally reached her inner thigh. I felt around until I found the top of her panties I quickly pulled her out of them. She wasn't so feely, as she dashed her hand straight to the brim of my boxers, quickly discarding them on the ground.

I started to feel around her special area a little, until I found her entrance. I slid right up to her clit and started rubbing. in between kisses she would moan from pleasure. But at a point I couldn't control myself any longer, I started to put my fingers inside her. When I finally penetrated her barrier with my fingers she moaned with all her might.

"Tsukune... Please... Faster!" She was feeling so much pleasure she could barely speak.

I obliged, I quickly moved my fingers in and out of her. She was moaning a lot. She was drenched in pleasure as I reached up and started to play with her breast while I kissed her and fingered her. She knew she was going to come soon, I could see it in her face. I thought she might have wanted to come with me, but that would wait.

"TSUKUNE!" She came. I actually made her come.

"Now the real fun." I whispered into her ears while I apply the condom.

She prepared herself in any way possible but no girl could ever prepare completely. I finally put on the condom and decide it's time to insert myself. She reached down and my rod for me. Soon it met the entrance to her. I slowly inserted myself, being careful not to cause her too much pain.

"Tsu-Ahhh! I-I-I loooove yooouuuuu!" She was screaming from pleasure and pain.

I can already feel myself about to come, I hope this doesn't screw up our relationship. Oh, god! I'm going to come soon. I won't be able to hold it back. I just need to start moving a little faster. And with that I started moving my hips faster, she was obviously in some pain, but it was mostly pleasure.

"Mi-Mizore! I-" I was cut off by Mizore.

"G-g-g-go ahead. Come!" And with that I felt her pussy tighten around my dick, at that moment I knew there was no way I would be able to hold it back.

"MIZORE!" I came. It was in a condom, but I came. We were one.

"Mizore, I love you." I spoke quietly.


	4. Waking Up

Sorry guys for the long wait, I just started school and was grounded on top of that. But I finally found time to post the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

* * *

"Mizore, I love you." I spoke quietly

* * *

I knew from this point on it was going to be heaven and hell going out with Mizore. Heaven, being the time I spend with her. Hell is more whenever I'm with the rest of the girls. Only God knows how much she will be willing to reveal about our relationship to others. But for now, I should work on a plan to keep her mouth shut about last night.

"Mmm? Mizore? Mizore, wake up. It's time for school." I spoke softly.

"Tsukune, I don't want to go. I want a repeat of last night." She spoke with all seriousness.

"While I can't disagree, I don't need my door kicked in by Kurumu." She knew I was joking. But it probably would happen.

"Fine, I'll get up." She responded with some hesitation.

"I don't wanna get up either, but we both should take showers if we don't want the others to get suspicious. And if anyone is going to immediately recognize the smell of sex, it's Kurumu." We both laugh.

"There is one thing I wanna know, Tsukune." She says in a very suspicious tone.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"You went through all that work to save Moka, you spent all that time with Moka, and you basically avoided the rest of us. When along the way did you decide to go for me?" She was very serious for the first time since we met.

"I guess I didn't realize it was you until I ended face first in your chest. Other than last night, best memory I have." I say with a big goofy grin on my face.

"Of course you don't realize until I give you some sort of sexual pleasure. Men." She scoffed.

We both agreed it was time to take showers, hers being ice cold, mine being hot. When I got out of the shower, in nothing but the towel around my waist, I noticed Mizore was cooking up a breakfast. I knew she was a great cook, when she didn't freak out and freeze the entire meal. But it was a sight to see, just like a regular couple. She was cooking away until she turned around and saw me walking to get some clothes on.

"Don't put clothes on just yet, I want to enjoy the view." She teased.

"I'm guessing you were too distracted last night?" I teased right back.

"There was better stuff going on." And she returned the favor.

I never realized until now, since yesterday, she isn't as reserved as she used to be. I guess sex can really encourage someone. Although she probably would go right back to normal when we ran into the other girls, it was nice while it lasted. She was comfortable enough, in my presence alone, to open up.

"I think it's time we head out, Mizore. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting to threaten you." I teased.

"The only reason it will be bearable is because they're jealous." She responded.

After breakfast as I reached for the door I felt an arm cling to mine. I look over to a blushing and smiling Mizore. I opened the door completely to find Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all standing there giving me and Mizore the stink eye. We both knew this wasn't going to be a delightful morning, we just thought we might get some peace before hand.

"TSUKUNE!? Why is Mizore in your room!?" And the normal reaction from Kurumu.

"Why don't you invite me to your room instead?" And Yukari just trying to play it off as nothing.

"Tsukune, Kurumu does have a good point." Moka just trying to be nice.

"Mizore came to pick me up." I tried to hide the events of last night.

"We've been here an hour earlier than you wake up." Moka added.

"I don't know how you know when I get up, and you actually think Mizore would take the front door?" I just needed to hide the night.

"Tsukune, they won't leave us alone until we tell the truth." She said in her normal tone as I expected.

"We didn't have to until you said truth." I groaned.

"So, what is the truth?" Kurumu asked angrily. Damn it, Mizore!

"She.. ended up spending the night here, because we ended up talking past curfew." I was reluctant to tell them the whole truth.

"Yeah, talking. Thats what "every" couple does when they're alone in a room." The succubus adds this?

"Tsukune? I want them to know." She's being idiotic, I don't want to turn the entire school into rubble. Well at least she whispered that in my ear.

"That's the truth." I'm not lying.

"I'm going to kill you, you... Ice whore!" Again!? The succubus said this?

"Please, can we just go to school?" I try to change the subject. Though with these girls, I don't know.

After five minutes of walking while I hear Kurumu whisper whore, I had enough, I wasn't going to sit back and relax while a succubus of all people were making fun of Mizore. I didn't condone what happened last night, but she is nowhere near a whore. It's time Kurumu shut her mouth.

"Kurumu! Be quite! She's not a whore!" I screamed. I never scream, at anyone, especially the girls.


	5. That's My Girl

Chapter 5

After five minutes of walking while I hear Kurumu whisper whore, I had enough, I wasn't going to sit back and relax while a succubus of all people were making fun of Mizore. I didn't condone what happened last night, but she is nowhere near a whore. It's time Kurumu shut her mouth.

Line Here

"Kurumu! Be quite! She's not a whore!" I screamed. I never scream, at anyone, especially the girls.\

Everyone stood there in shock. Did I just yell at her? Everyone's jaws hit the ground, and I could see tears forming in Kurumu's eyes. I became too defensive, when these girls protected me more often. Though no other human wouldn't admit it, but they are still girls. Yelling at them is generally a bad idea.

"Kurumu... I'm sorry. I just wanted to defend her, that's all. I never meant anything of it." I sounded so sad. But looking at those tears were devastating. Especially since I caused them.

Before I could say another word Kurumu was out of there. I didn't know what I would say later, but I couldn't leave her in this state. I shouldn't run after her now, it would only make things worse. She needs time, but that's not all. She needed a real apology. For now I need to get to class.

The walk was near silent, the only sound was Mizore looking up to me and begging for a kiss. Only fifty percent of the time did I comply. But it was just a walk, with everyone staring at their feet. I feel like the slightest disturbance would cause an avalanche.

"Oh, sister!" We hear in an evil tone. Wait, it can't be. None of us have seen her since I had to fight Moka's father... fun times.

"Hmm?" We all look up in confusion to see Moka's little sister Kokoa.

"Moka! Watch out!" I hear Mizore scream, by the next second there was a ice wall between Moka and Mizore. Did she just protect Moka?

We all stood in shock as a giant hammer came in contact with the ice, but didn't even crack it. The only thing we were really shocked about was that Mizore just protected Moka. None of the girls would protect another unless it helped in their cause to get me. It really didn't make sense.

A month ago she would have let that thing launch Moka across the campus. Hell, she would even boost the hammers abilities. But, this more than any of us could handle. We didn't even have words for the event that just took place.

"Mizore? W-why did you save her?" Yukari stammered out in disbelief. As we were all in that state.

"She doesn't stand in my way of Tsukune. I am no threat to her, but it doesn't mean I won't be willing to rip your head off if you become a threat to our relationship." Mizore said with all seriousness, just... scanning the group.

"Enough with the sappy stuff, I want my sister back!" Kokoa screamed at the top of her lungs.

'I hope she doesn't cause too much trouble, I don't need Mizore covering the campus in ice because Kokoa stepped out of line.' I thought to myself.

"Kokoa? Will you please step away, I would rather not have a confrontation right in front of my boyfriend." Mizore asked politely.

'I've never heard ask for someone to simply walk away.!' Yukari, I, and Moka all thought at the same time.

'My girl is willing to give up her usual nature just to stay girl-like in my presence? She doesn't have to do this.' I thought.

"Mizore. I have seen you all fight many times. This one time isn't going to change. Just kick her 'really' hard. I'm sure she would either be knocked out or disoriented long enough to gang up on her." I reassured Mizore.

And like that Kokoa just seemed to disappear, nowhere to be seen. All you could see was Mizore , leg in the air, panties showing, ice pillar sticking out of the ground. She was breathing hard, she wasn't in shock. She was just hiding her eyes with her bangs. I was proud of 'my girl.' I was happy just being able to say that.

"Good job, Mizore! That's my girl!" I cheered her on.

All Mizore did was turn around and plant her cold lips against mine. That sweet chill made me fly to the heavens every time. We stayed like that for a few seconds, up until...

"You two disgust me..." Yukari scowled.

"Don't blame us for you being unlucky." Mizore added then went back to kissing me, her heavenly cold tongue wrapping around mine.

We broke off. "I'll never get tired of that..." Mizore whispered then went on her way to school.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after Mizore.

'I love her.' I thought.

'I love him.' Mizore thought.


End file.
